


Good Boy

by Three_Days_Time



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Days_Time/pseuds/Three_Days_Time
Summary: “Such a good boy,” Time sighed, pulling out as Legend stuck out his tongue, showing that he swallowed his owner’s cum. “Swallowing it all just as I like you too.”
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Time/Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've posted any smut. A friend and I found out we share similar interests in kinks so I quickly wrote this for them!

Legend moaned around the cock in his mouth, quickly sucking in a breath before it slid back against his throat once more. Time groaned above him as he tugged at the bunny’s hair, tugging him further onto the thick cock.

“That right love, be a good boy for Daddy and let him fuck your mouth~” Legend let his eyes fall shut as Time pressed further until the base of his cock pressed to those pretty pink lips. “Fuck, you feel so good around me.” Time punctuated each word with a shallow thrust, hand tangled in Legend’s hair and holding him firmly in place.

“Do you want me to cum down your throat? Fill you up with my cum from both ends?” Legend moaned at the idea of Time taking him from behind as well. “I’d fill you so full baby boy, then I’d stuff a plug in that cute little ass of yours and keep every bit of my cum inside that tight hole of yours~”

Legend saw stars as Time pulled back, the grip on his cock firm as he pressed the tip to swollen lips. Pre dribbled down the shaft as Time rubbed himself against his pet’s mouth. “Or would you rather me cum on your face and let you clean off my cock?”

The bunny only stared at his owner, tongue hanging out his mouth as Time grinded against it, leaving trails of his pre for Legend to taste. “I think I want to cum down your throat, I want your mouth around me as I cum in my baby boy.”

Time pressed inside once more, his hand back in his hair and tugging the bunny forward until pink lips wrapped around the base of his cock. “Daddy’s so close, I can’t wait to come inside you sweetheart, I love the way you feel.”

Legend braced himself as Time’s thrust became rough, his owner chasing the inevitable high. “Fuck you feel so good,” The bunny shut his eyes as he was tugged forward to match Time’s quick pace. “I’m so fucking close baby, fuck I’m gonna fill you up so good.”

Time quickly buried himself in his pets mouth, shuddering as hot white streams of cum unloaded into Legend’s mouth, his pet swallowing around his cock and milking each drop of cum from his Daddy.

“Such a good boy,” Time sighed, pulling out as Legend stuck out his tongue, showing that he swallowed his owner’s cum. “Swallowing it all just as I like you too.”

A grin spread on Legend’s face at the praise, eager at what always came next. “Let's get you taken care of bunny, and I’m sure Legend would like some aftercare hm?” His pet nodded, cheek pressed to Time’s thigh, green eyes staring up at his owner with adoration.

“There’s my good bunny,” Time petted his hair, tucking his cock into his pants. “Such a pretty boy.”

The bunny crooned as he was set into the warm bath, the water washing sweat and cum from his body. His owner had set towels on the toilet lid for him once he was done soaking. Lavender soon filled the room as Legend scrubbed his body clean, relishing in the warm water before climbing out.

As he dried off he returned to himself, his pet mentally slowly fading as he became just Legend once more. Towels cast aside, soft pants and shirt tugged on, Legend scurried down the hallway. The dark brown door contrasted the creme colored walls, much like the others in this hall.

Twisting the knob, the red clad male slipped inside, finding Time in a neatly made bed. “Has Legend come back for some cuddles?” Legend smiled as Time asked for him, something that had become a habit between them. Time always made sure to ask which mentality he was in.

“Yeah, I want to sleep in here tonight,” Legend crawled onto the large bed, tucking himself under the covers and pressed himself against his boyfriend’s arm.

“Of course darling,” Time pressed a kiss to his forehead, gently combing thick fingers through pink strands. “Are you sore? Was I too rough with you?” Legend shook his head.

“My jaw is a bit sore, but after I came and cleaned up I took some meds for it,” He assured, returning a kiss to Time’s cheek. Time hummed, pulling his partner close.

“Did you like the dildo?” Legend shivered as he recalled the thick stretch of the dildo that Time had gotten him off around. He quickly nodded, tracing mindless patterns on Time’s chest.

“Mhm, I really liked the knot,”

“I’ll keep an eye out for others.”

A peaceful silence fell over the two as Time pet Legend’s hair as he traced lines and circles onto Time’s chest. Soon enough his hand stilled, resting limp against his partner's chest. Time had drifted off as well, cradling Legend close as they fell deeper and deeper into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
